<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The toxicity of Shippers by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358981">The toxicity of Shippers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Rants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Analysis, F/M, M/M, Rants, toxic shippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a rant about terrible shippers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Rants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The toxicity of Shippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ok, I need to talk about this.</p><p> </p><p>Toxic shipping.</p><p> </p><p>Now, this is a problem I see and is one of the reasons I limit myself to only the source material and writing my own things, and try to stay away from people in fandoms in general.</p><p> </p><p>Now, to be clear, I’m not saying all shipping is bad. Of course not. I’m quite the shipper myself. </p><p> </p><p>Toxic shippers, in my own personal definition, are people who ship a particular pairing so much that they will hate on anyone who shipping anything else involving those two characters.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a couple of ships that I want to address.</p><p> </p><p>The first is Lams, or Alexander Hamilton x John Laurens.</p><p> </p><p>This one I haven’t seen as much toxicity, but it takes two seconds to find a work on AO3 with the tag. It has about 2x more fics compared to Hamliza, which is kind of weird to me, because Hamliza is the more historical ship, with real events to back it up.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I know what you’re thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But the letters!!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I know. But you can’t gloss over the fact that Hamilton wrote love letters to Eliza too. Historically, he adored her, and they had eight kids together. He really did love her, but a lot of people say that he didn’t, which is blatantly untrue.</p><p> </p><p>And also, while they were certainly close, there’s no evidence they ever actually slept with one another. </p><p> </p><p>This is something I’ll get into with the next ship, but the fact that people will reject all other ships involving the two, mostly on Hamilton’s side, is kind of crazy. It’s not very hard to find a “Hamilton ships opinion” fic with comments like “n o” under any ship involving Hamilton that’s not Lams. </p><p> </p><p>It’s mostly just a bit annoying, because I wanna see more fics that don’t involve Lams for once. Or even with no relationships at all. Branch out, people. </p><p> </p><p>Now, I mentioned there was another ship I wanted to talk about that has a much bigger problem with toxic shippers, and that is….</p><p> </p><p>It’s Percabeth.</p><p> </p><p>Also known as Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase</p><p> </p><p>Hoy boy, I can already sense the animosity.</p><p> </p><p>But in all honesty, this ship, in my opinion, has some of the most toxic people, and I’m probably not the only one who thinks this.</p><p> </p><p>For one, let me just throw down some stats for you. Percabeth has about 2.5x more fic tags than the next most popular ship that I could find, which is Percico.</p><p> </p><p>Really, I’m not a huge fan of this ship, and I never really knew why, and I still don’t. But what I will say is that the toxic shippers don’t help. </p><p> </p><p>Just as a personal example, I have a fic where Percy Jackson, Hamilton Characters, and the Hamilton OBC react to the Hamilton musical. </p><p> </p><p>Now, in that fic, Percy x Nico is the ship, and not Annabeth, and this is a comment I got. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Uuugghh this is a really great concept, but I should've checked the tags. Welp, since you ship Percy and Nico I'm afraid I'm gonna have to nope outta here :/” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...what?</p><p> </p><p>Complimenting and then abandoning a fic just because I ship Percico and they don’t? Now, one might be inclined to say “Well, I don’t read fics with particular ships” and yeah, I do that too (I staunchly avoid Jamilton)</p><p> </p><p>BUT</p><p> </p><p>I, and a lot of other people, don’t go out of their way to comment something like this. They could have just kept that thought to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing I see quite often is people saying stuff like “Percy belongs with Annabeth, no one else” or  “Percy is Annabeth’s man, stay away Rachel”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, first off, saying someone “belongs” with another person <em> only </em>is...pretty possessive? Imagine if someone said that about two real-life people. Or you and </p><p> </p><p>But that kind of just...whatever. It’s the second thing that’s a real problem.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel honestly gets too much hate, first off, and a lot of that seems to come from Percabeth shippers. Perachel, while not something I really ship, isn’t actually a bad ship. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Percy even interacts with Rachel (Or any other character, for that matter), shippers, and Annabeth, lose their goddamn minds. You can’t ship anything else without the possibility of receiving backlash from obsessive Percabeth shippers.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not even going to get into the problems with Percabeth. If you want a more thorough breakdown, check out this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/12237056/Percy-Jackson-Rants-Opinions-and-Other-Stuff/8"> https://www.quotev.com/story/12237056/Percy-Jackson-Rants-Opinions-and-Other-Stuff/8 </a>
</p><p> </p><p>While I don’t think it’s necessarily abusive, like Autumn says, it does have its problems. </p><p> </p><p>Just...let people ship what they want, okay? Don’t become so enamored with a ship, so obsessed that you won’t let other people ship something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, but please be respectful. We came here for constructive dialogue, not arguments.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554659">Toxic Shippers: My Take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn">SunshineDawn</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>